Hikaru's beautiful argentine Hikaru one shot
by miss89
Summary: The entire Host Club are waiting at the airport. They are going to meet Hikaru's new girlfriend, Rinda who comes all the way from Argentina.


**From the author:** This one shot was made for the Quizilla member, Hikaru26

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

The entire Host Club was waiting in Tokyo airport. They were waiting for a special guest to arrive – Hikaru's girlfriend to be exact. She was coming all the way from Argentina to Tokyo on a "quick" visit. She was a on trip with her parents half an year ago, and she an Hikaru instantly fell in love with one another.

- "I so can't wait to see her!" Tamaki exclaimed finding it exciting that a girl from so far away was coming.

- "Oi my lord, have patience. It's first in a half an hour" Kaoru said glancing at his brother looking all impatient.

- "I can't! I'm so excited to see her!" he shouted.

- "Calm down Daddy, don't offend the Hitachiin" Kyouya said and adjusted his glasses.

- "But Mommy, you know I've been looking forward to this!" the Host Club King whined.

- "I'm sure Rinda-chan is very nice!" Honey said with his little child voice looking up at his tall cousin.

- "How do you know her name already?!", Tamaki shouted looking at the small blond host with wide eyes sounding all hurt. A heavy sigh left the older Hitachiin's lips as he pulled out a picture of his girlfriend.

- "She's gorgeous! So cute!" Tamaki yelled pulling his hair. He probably found it unfair that one of the devilish twins managed to get such a pretty girl.

Half an hour later, the plane the mentioned girl should be on landed. Hikaru slid his hands into his pockets and walked towards the gate, followed by Kaoru and the rest of the Host Club. The older twin scanned the crowded room with his eyes, searching for his girl. Suddenly, the host rushed towards a red haired girl with a black cowboy hat.

- "Rinda!" he shouted and hugged her tightly.

- "Hikaru! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed and hugged him back.

- "I missed you" he said and blushed lightly. The red haired girl simply smiled and him and pecked him on the cheek. Kaoru discretely cleared his throat nudged his brother. Hikaru looked at him and knew what he meant.

- "Uhm.. Rinda, this is the Host Club, everyone this is Rinda" he said proudly.

- "Encantado de conocerle!" Rinda said and smiled brightly, happy finally to see the friend he had been talking so much about. In Argentina people speak Spanish and because of her father's job it was very rare she used her English.

- "Could you please translate?" the Vice President gently asked her. Rinda stared at him like she didn't know what he just said. She could understand English, but sometimes it cramped talking it. She looked at Hikaru who just smiled.

- "Oh! Sorry about that, I'm not used to speak anything else but Spanish at all.. I said I'm glad finally to meet you everyone" she smiled slightly glancing at her boyfriend. He smiled and nodded at her.

- "Ohh! So cute!!" Tamaki exclaimed and reached out for her. Hikaru stepped in front of her. After all he knew how he could be to Haruhi when she was dressed like a girl.

- "Sorry my lord, but she IS taken" he stated and pulled an arm around his waist.

The couple made their way to the car that was waiting for them.

- "How come her English isn't that good?" Honey asked looking at Mori who shrugged his shoulders.

- "Rinda's father is running a ranch with thoroughbred horses. The Gosnell horses should after be one of the finest and best horses you can get in the U.S and South America. It's their life and never leaves the ranch" Kyouya explained and adjusted his glasses.

- "You're pretty fast with the details" Rinda stated looking at him over her shoulder.

- "Do you have a horse yourself?" Honey asked with an innocent look on his face.

- "I have a few that's my own" she smiled down and him. It was time for them to part and once at the cars, her and Hikaru went into on and the others in different cars.

- "Aren't you coming with us, Kaoru?" he red haired argentine asked him.

- "I have a date with my girlfriend" he replied and the car took them away.

The girl rung up her parents to tell them she was fine. During the call she was only speaking Spanish which made Hikaru all confused. Until now he only knew how to say "I love you". When she hung up he gave her a suspicious look.

- "What's the matter?" Rinda asked him raising an eyebrow.

- "Nothing.. Spanish just sound pretty different from Japanese and English" he said and pulled an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The girl giggled and closed the gap between them by kissing him on the lips. Smiling he kissed her back. They were really going to enjoy the time together – after all they had 10 days, so that shouldn't be that boring.

- "Te amo" he said and laid a light kiss on her cheek.

- "Wow, you remembered" she giggled. The older twin smirked at her.

- "I love you too, Hikaru" she smiled and pecked his lips before resting her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride. After all, travelling all the way from Argentina was pretty tiring.

* * *

**From the author:** This was my Hikaru Hitachiin one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
